Nouvelles vies , nouvelles destinées
by akitokun soma
Summary: un changement de destiné .... un changement de camps.... et des amouuurrsss ... attention slash et persos inventés!/pour tout ce qui est présentation de fic je suis nul donc je suppose qu'il est inutil de dire que HP n'est pas à moi...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre et projet de fuite

Il était minuit, on entendait les douzes coups sonnaient à l'horloge de l'église voisine. Tout était calme, pas un bruit, tous les habitants de Privet Drive dormaient, tous sauf un, un garçon qui regardait inlassablement par la fenêtre de sa chambre au n°4. Quand le douzième coup sonna, le garçon à la cicatrice se détourna de la fenêtre pour allait s'asseoir sur son lit. Il venait d'avoir 17 ans, et donc il était majeur dans son monde, mais apparemment personne ne lui avait écrit, et ceci était le cas depuis le début des vacances. C'est ainsi qu'il se recoucha dans le silence pesant de cette nuit d'été.

Le matin arriva trop vite au goût d'Harry, l'oncle Vernon l'avait réveillé aux aurores pour qu'il prépare le petit déjeuner. Harry descendit donc les escaliers lentement après s'être changé, c'est alors qu'il entendit la tante Pétunia crier depuis le salon. Quand il arriva devant la porte, encore ouverte, il vit Magrey Fol'œil, dans le salon avec un garçon qui s'emblait avoir son âge, il était plus grand avait les cheveux qui descendaient à mi-dos noir et des yeux bleus aciers, son visage était fin tout comme son corps en général. Maugrey ne perdit pas son temps en politesses et en excuses, il fit directement monter les garçon dans la chambre de Harry, sous les regards haineux et effrayés des Dursley. Arrivés en haut, il ferma la porte à clef et se tourna vers les deux jeunes sorciers, encore debout près de la fenêtre. Il commença par sortir une malle miniature de sa poche avant de lui rendre sa taille normale, celle-ci appartenait sûrement au garçon pensa Harry. Enfin il fit signe aux deux jeunes de s'asseoir sur le lit, puis il commença le dialogue :

« - Bonjour Harry.

Maugrey,_dit Harry encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer._

Bien , je te présente Vitali , _dit-il en lui montrant l'autre garçon _, c'est le fils de Sirius , nous l'avons retrouvés dans un orphelinat moldu où il avait atterri quand son père avait été envoyé à Azkaban et que sa mère avait été tuée par des mangemorts encore en service . Si je l'ai amené ici, c'est qu'il n'est plus en sécurité dans cet orphelinat et que le QG est plein à craquer. Il restera ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances, et ira à Poudlard, début septembre comme chaque année, quand nous viendrons vous chercher.

Et pour les Dursley ? Ils ne vont pas accepter. _Demanda Harry_

Ils sont déjà au courrant, et ne diront rien sous peine d'être changé en animaux, _Maugrey lui fit un clin d'œil presque discret._

Dans ce cas, je suppose que tu devras partager cette chambre avec moi Vitali. _dit-il en se tournant vers son nouveau colocataire._

Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, quand on a parlé aux Dursley, il y a quelques jours. _dit-il timidement_

La discussion est donc close, je vais retourner au QG. »

Sur ce il partit en transplanant , laissant seul Harry et Vitali.

Harry souffla, Maugrey ne lui avait même pas souhaité bon anniversaire, et ne lui avait pas non plus donné de nouvelles du monde des sorciers. Harry était bien décidé à réussir la mission que Dumbledore lui avait laissée avant de mourir , de plus il le ferait seul étant donner que ses amis semblaient l'avoir abandonnés.Vitali se tourna alors vers Harry et lui dit avec un sourire :

« - Bon anniversaire Harry, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était aujourd'hui, donc voila.

Harry qui n'en revenait pas qu'un étranger lui souhaite son anniversaire alors que même ses meilleurs amis l'avaient oublié, ne sus que répondre à part Merci.

Donc je crois que je vais déjà me présenter : Vitali Black, 17ans, né le 31 octobre. J'ai été à Poudlard depuis que j'ai 11ans à Serpentard. Je crois que c'est tout.

Tu étais à Serpentard, ça doit être pour ça que je ne t'ai jamais vu. Donc moi c'est, Harry Potter ,17ans, Gryffondor, attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison. Sinon je te préviens les Dursley ne sont pas de gentils moldus, pour preuve ils m'ont enfermés dans le placard sous l'escalier jusqu'à mes 11ans. Et pour preuve ils détestent tout ce qui a un rapport avec les sorciers.

Et tu supportes ces crétins depuis le début ! ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois à Gryffondor.

Mouais, mais demain matin c'est décidé je me casse. Et pas uniquement à cause des Dursley.

Et comment vas-tu faire ? il y'a des aurores et des membres de l'ordre qui nous surveillent par roulement toute la journée.

Je sais mais j'arriverai à les semer.

Je peux venir avec toi, je n'ai pas vraiment envie que ces moldus passent leurs nerfs sur moi.

Si tu veux, mais il faut que je t'expliques mon plan. Nous allons partir demain en direction du parc, avec nos valises miniaturisées dans nos poches, là-bas nous ferons comme une course, et nous courrons le plus vite possible. Arrivés à un certain point nous transplanerons vers Godrics Hollow et nous irons dans l'ancienne maison de mes parents.

Pourquoi veux-tu aller là-bas, il n'est censé n'y avoir qu'un tas de ruines !,

Et bien comme tu dois le savoir, il y a une prophétie sur moi et Voldemort, et bien l'année dernière avec Dumbledore nous avons découvert comment le détruire, il avait enfermé des bout de son âme dans des objets, et il faut que je les détruise, en allant là-bas, je comptes trouver des indices sur ces horcruxes.

A ok, je t'aiderais si tu veux. Je dois de toute façon venger mon père de Bellatrix la déjantée, donc ça fera une pierre deux coups.

Sur ce ils allèrent déjeuner avec les Dursley qui ne leur accordèrent aucunes attentions et passèrent l'après midi à se répéter le plan. Ils se couchèrent tôt (vers 20h après le dîner) pour être en forme le lendemain, aux aurores ; c'est-à-dire vers 5 heures du matin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : fugue et trouvailles

Le lendemain, Harry se leva plus tôt, prenant son temps pour rapetisser les valises. Puis il descendit les escaliers sans bruit pour arriver dans la cuisine où il se mit en quête de nourriture à emporter pour leur escapade matinale. Il trouva le nécessaire pour faire quelques sandwichs, qu'il posa sur la table avant de commencer la préparation (très difficile) des sandwichs. Quand il eut finit il remonta (sans bruit) et trouva Vitali assit sur le lit encore à moitié endormi. Il s'habilla (il avait juste un boxer et un pantalon) et invita son compagnon de route à faire de même. Ceci finit ils rendirent leur déjeuner miniature et le mirent dans une poche avec leurs valises, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de sortie (d'entrée). Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction du parc, puis arrivé là-bas ils commencèrent à courir à une vitesse telle que la personne qui les suivait sous une cape d'invisibilité, se prit les pieds dedans et s'affala par terre (c'était un weasley pour l'info). Sans se retourner les deux amis transplanèrent jusqu'à Godrics Hollow. Là ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils commencèrent ensuite à marcher dans la rue déserte et à chercher l'ancienne maison des Potter. Tout était calme à cette heure matinale (environ 6h du matin), tout le monde dormait (encore) . Ce n'est que 20 minutes plus tard qu'ils trouvèrent la maison en ruine. Sans attendre ils entrèrent et trouvèrent un amas de poussière recouvrant tout les meubles. Certains étaient complètement cassés, détruits … Harry prit sa baguette et lança un sort de dépoussiérage (très pratique pour les fans de la flemmardise) appris chez Mme Weasley. D'un coup la poussière disparut (c'était le but), laissant place à un véritable bazar. Bien sûre on pouvait penser que la bataille entre Lord Voldemort et James Potter avait fait des dégâts, mais là c'était un bordel inimaginable. Vitali prit la parole :

« - Holà, ça a du être violent, vu l'état de la pièce.

J'ne te le fais pas dire. Mais ne vous attardons pas sur des détails, rangeons un peu et faisons en sorte que personne ne nous trouve, j'ai trouvé des sorts très intéressants dans l'ancienne et noble maison des Black.

Ok, dans ce cas commence à dissimuler la maison et notre présence, moi je vais voir si je peux consolider les murs et le plafond pour qu'on puisse chercher à l'étage.

Harry lança quelques sorts pour que personne ne puisse transplaner ou voir que la maison était en meilleur état. Tandis que Vitali remettait de l'ordre et vérifiait la solidité des murs. Au bout de deux heures, ils firent une pose, et s'assirent à même le sol dans le salon pour commencer à manger un peu (il est environ 8h20). Mais en s'asseyant Harry remarqua qu'une planche du parquet avait été déplacé. Il le fit remarquer à Vitali, et à eux deux ils allèrent voir. Ils soulevèrent la planche (très lourde la planche !lol) et trouvèrent des bouts de parchemin, une fiole et un bracelet en argent ornait d'un serpent en émeraude. D'après ce que Harry en déduit les parchemins constitués une lettre écrite de la main de ses parents et qui lui était adressée . Il commença sa lecture à voix haute pour que Vitali entende son contenu :

_Harry _

_Si tu trouves cette lettre, cela veut dire que nous sommes morts et que tu es à présent majeur. Tout d'abord nous voulons te prévenir que Dumbledore n'est pas l'homme que tu crois. Il y a un an, nous sommes le 31 octobre, Dumbledore a enlevé un enfant à sa naissance, il se nommait Cassandre Malfoy .Pendant toute une année il a pratiqué des expériences sur lui cet enfant, pour enfin le rajeunir et le faire adopter par Sirius et sa femme. Sirius l'a appelé Vitali pour que personne ne fasse le rapprochement. Dumbledore l'avait enlevé car ce garçon avait d'immense pouvoir et qu'en restant chez les Malfoy il deviendrait sûrement maléfique lui aussi, pour ma part et celle de ton père et aussi de Sirius cet acte est impardonnable. Dumbledore a également fait une prophétie te concernant ainsi que Voldemort, que tu doit connaître. Il l'a inventée de toute pièce et a réussit a embobiner l'ordre et Voldemort lui-même. Les membres de l'ordre sont tous au courrant de ses embrouilles et c'est pour cela que tu dois t'en méfier. Je te confie la mission de retrouver Vitali et d'aller à Gringotts, le bracelet est en fait un portoloin, il suffit de prononcer le nom complet de Cassandre pour l'activer : Cassandre abraxas Malfoy. Quant à la fiole, c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire, elle contient les souvenirs que nous avons de toi bébé. A Gringotts le Gobelin auquel appartient le bureau où vous atterrirez vous dira tout ce qu'il sait sur les Malfoy et autre._

_Bon anniversaire ! _

_Lily et James Potter_

Harry n'en revenait pas, quant à Vitali/Cassandre il fixait le parchemin que tenait Harry avec des yeux exorbités (comme Ron fixerait une araignée). L'un comme l'autre ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire. Harry avait été manipulé comme un pantin depuis le début par tout ceux en qui il avait confiance, c'est amis … Vitali, lui n'arrivai pas à croire que sa vie n'avait été qu'un mensonge depuis le début, qu'on lui avait pris un an de sa vie, et fait de celle-ci un enfer à cause d'un vieillard au cerveau complètement ravagé. Harry en venait même à ne plus en vouloir à Voldemort et à ses mangemorts parce qu'il savait qu'eux aussi avaient été manipulés sans s'en rendre compte. Tout était de la faute de ce vieux fou, tout ces morts, tout de sa faute. Harry sentait la colère monter en lui tout comme Vitali.

« - Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? _demanda finalement Vitali sortant de la contemplation du parchemin toujours dans la main d'Harry._

On va à Gringotts, pour avoir de plus amples explications. »

Sur ce il rangea la lettre et la fiole dans sa poche (avec le déjeuner et la valise), ils prirent le portoloin et dirent en même temps le mot de passe qui activerait l'objet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Gobelins, testaments et rencontre inattendue

Harry et Vitali arrivèrent en catastrophe à Gringotts (sur les fesses, ça fait mal !!), en effet ils étaient dans un bureau mais il n'y avait personne. Ils se relevèrent et commencèrent à examiner la pièce. Les murs étaient peints en blanc , sur ceux-ci étaient sculptés des sortes de blasons , l'un d'eux semblait être celui des Black , un autre ressemblé à celui des Potter qui était gravé au-dessus de la cheminée de la maison qu'il venait de quitter, mais le dernier leur resté inconnu . Il représentait un serpent blanc enroulé autour d'une épée en cristal avec une poignée en argent assortie d'émeraudes. Soudain un Gobelin ayant entendu le vacarme entra ce qui les sortit de leur contemplation .Celui-ci les observa quelques secondes puis dit :

« - A Mr Potter et Malfoy, je vous attendez. Asseyez-vous je vous pris. Le gobelin alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et les fixa avant de demander : Avez-vous reçu la lettre que je vous ai envoyée ou êtes vous pour autre chose ?

Je … nous sommes là à cause de cette lettre, _dit Harry en lui tendant la lettre.Le Gobelin la lut et la rendit à Harry._

Bien je vois mais avez-vous reçu ma lettre ?

Non, je n'ai pas reçu de courrier depuis le début des vacances, pourquoi qui avait-il dans cette lettre ?

Eh bien je vous convie à venir pour la lecture des testaments de Sirius Black et d'Albus Dumbledore, mais apparemment quelqu'un a intercepté votre courrier.

Mais je vais déjà aller chercher deux collègues, je revient dans quelques minutes, attendez moi là. »

Sur ce il sortit (et l'autrice sort un paquet de chips au fromage et un vers de coca parce qu'elle a plus d'inspiration !!)Quelques minutes plus tard Vitali et Harry se retournèrent vers la porte d'où provenaient des bruits de conversation très animée. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit ils virent 3 Gobelins entrés, ils allèrent tout trois derrière le bureau. Là le premier Gobelin (celui de tt à l'heur) s'adressa au deux sorciers :

« - Bien nous sommes les responsables des comptes des familles Potter , Black et Malfoy , je suis emry , lui c'est Grips (maison des Black) et l'autre c'est drew (malfoy) , si vous êtes ici c'est parce que vos parents vous ont appris que Mr Black était en vérité Mr Malfoy, et donc il faut que vous sachiez que Mr Sirius Black vous a légué le titre de maître de maison des Black et donc je vais vous faire part de son testament en privé puisque vous n'êtes pas censés être au courant de la cérémonie .

Le Gobelin responsable des Black tendit une enveloppe à Cassandre qui l'ouvrit et lut à haute voix :

_Moi Sirius Black, Maître de maison des Black, je lègues_

_-2000000 galions à Mr Albus Dumbledore_

_-1000000 galion à Mr Rémus Lupin_

_-50000 galions à Mlle Nymphadora Tonks_

_-50000 galions à Mr Harry Potter_

_Le reste de ma fortune ira a Mr Vitali Black ainsi que l'ancienne et noble maison des Black et tout mes biens. L'hippogriffe Buck ira a Mr Rubeus Hagrid._

Les Gobelin commençaient à s'énervés.

« - Mais c'est inadmissible Mr Malfoy il faut changer ce testament, beaucoup trop d'or va à l'ordre du phœnix !

On a le droit ?

Bien sûr vous êtes le maître de maison des Black vous pouvez changer le testament si il ne vous plait pas.

Dans ce cas allons s'y !

2h après la lecture officielle du testament commença, le Gobelin arriva dans la salle. Dans les premiers rangs il y avait Rémus, les Weasley, Tonks et d'autres membres de l'ordre, puis au dernier rang il y avait Narcissa Malfoy et plus loin un homme d'une 20ène d'années aux cheveux noir de jais et aux yeux bleu foncés. Harry et Vitali était resté dans le bureau avec les autres Gobelins qui s'acharnaient à changer le testament de Dumbledore car il l'avait bien mérité disait t'il. Les deux jeunes sorciers regardaient la cérémonie par l'intermédiaire d'un petit écran.

Le Gobelins dans la salle ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à lire :

_Moi Sirius Black, maître de la maison des Black, je lègue :_

_-2000 galions à Albus Dumbledore _

_-5000 galions à Rémus Lupin_

_- 3000 galions à Nymphadora Tonks _

_- 1000 galions à la famille Weasley _

_- L'hippogriffe Buck à Rubeus Hagrid_

_Le reste de ma fortune sera offerte au premier héritier masculin de la famille Black , mon manoir ainsi que mes bien et la somme de 20000 galions reviendront à Mr Harry Potter ._

Personne n'avait ouvert la bouche, tout le monde était stupéfait. Soudain un deuxième Gobelin arriva et tendit une deuxième enveloppe au premier .Celui-ci l'ouvrit et lut :

_Moi Albus Dumbledore, maître de la maison des Dumbledore, je lègue :_

_30000 galions à Mr Alastor Maugrey_

_10000 galions à Mr Kingsley Shakleboth_

_5000 galions à Mr Rémus Lupin et Mlle Tonks_

_100000 galions à Mr Camille Potter _

_1000 galions à Mme Minerva McGonagall_

_Mon manoir revient à mon frère Alberforth ainsi que le reste de ma fortune._

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire et se tourna vers le Gobelin encore présent dans le bureau et dit :

« - Camille Potter, qui est-ce ?

c'est votre grand frère Mr Potter, Dumbledore lui a fait changer de nom quand il est rentré à poudlard, mais votre frère à toujours détesté l'ordre du phœnix et Dumbledore lui-même.

Pouvez vous lui dire de venir, il pourrait nous aider …

Je vais le chercher immédiatement Mr Potter, _le coupa t'il._

Quelques minutes plus tard il revint avec Le jeune homme du fond de la salle et les deux autres Gobelins qui avait réussit à s'échapper des griffes des membres de l'ordre.

Mr Potter je vous présente votre frère Camille.

Alors c'est toi Harry, je dois dire que tu à grandit depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard, _dit-il en souriant._

Tu étais à poudlard, comment ce fait-il que je ne t'ai jamais vu ?

Eh bien Dumbledore à changer mon nom et j'était à Serpentard en 5ème année quand tu entré en 1ère donc tu n'as pas du faire attention.

Ah ouai, et qu'est ce que tu fais comme travail ? Tu vis où, étant donné que la maison des Potter est en assez mauvais états ??

Je vis dans un manoir que j'ai acheté après avoir finit mes études à Poudlard et je suis au ministère, je travaillai avec Mr Malfoy en tant qu'assistant.

Avec mon père ? _demanda Cassandre qui venait de se réveiller._

Ton père tu n'es pas un Black ?

Euh c'est une très longue histoire en fait Dumbledore l'a enlevé…_et il lui raconta toute l'histoire._

Bien je supposes que vous ne savez pas où aller, vous n'avez qu'à venir chez moi, le temps que les membre de l'ordre partent du manoir des Black. Et je pourrais essayer de voir avec le seigneur des ténèbres pour qu'il vienne et comme ça nous lui expliquerons toute cette histoire en privé.

Quoi tu es dans son camps ! _s'exclama Harry_

Calmes toi Harry ! je ne suis pas mangemort et je ferai en sorte qu'il vienne seul et si vous veniez pour nous aider à expliquer la situation Mr ce serai très aimable, _dit-il en se tournant vers les Gobelins._

Si cela peut vous aider nous viendrons.

Bon si nous y allions nous verrons cette histoire dès demain quand nous serrons tous remis de cette longue journée .Suivez moi vous deux et mettez vos capes de sorcier nous devons sortir pour transplaner.

D'accord

Ils sortirent donc et transplanèrent tout les trois jusqu'au manoir de Camille.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : nouvelle maison nouvel allié

Ils atterrirent devant un immense manoir troglodyte, taillé dans la roche d'une falaise, des colonnes sculptées apparaissaient sur le bord des fenêtres et de la grande porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit quand le maître des lieux donna un mot de passe que les deux jeunes sorciers ne purent entendre. Ils entrèrent donc tout les trois, Camille en tête du groupe, laissant la porte se refermer derrière ses invités. Arrivé au milieu du Hall, il se retourna vers Harry et Vitali et leur dit :

« - Bien maintenant je vais aller dire à un elfe de maison qu'il vous conduise à vos chambres vous avez environ une heure avant le déjeuner (12h) donc profitez en, quant à moi j'ai une lettre à rédiger pour un certain Seigneur des ténèbres, qui au mieux pourra venir ce soir. Bref cet après midi nous irons sur le chemin de Traverse pour vous acheter des vêtements à votre taille, puis il faudra que j'aille au ministère pour parler au ministre. Nous devrions rentrer vers 18h normalement. TIFY !!! _Appela t-il_.

Oui maître, _répondit l'elfe qui était apparut à côté de celui-ci_

Mène ces personnes aux chambres de la tour Nord, ils pourront choisir leur chambre eux même.

Bien maître .Autre chose ?

Oui tu iras les chercher pour le déjeuner dans une heure.

Bien maître. »

Sur ce il monta un escalier de marbre blanc ornait de bois vernis qui rendait le tout lisse et sans accros. Harry continuait à regarder autour de lui, le hall était très vaste et les fleurs sculptées dans les murs étaient faites en cristal ou en pierre précieuse. En fasse de l'entré un 3 blasons étaient désormais incrusté dans la roche , les trois même blasons qui étaient à Gringotts. L'elfe les fit monter plusieurs escaliers tous en marbre ou en bois vernis, ils passèrent plusieurs couloirs. Et arrivèrent enfin à destination. La pièce était ronde il y avait plusieurs 10ène de portes sur les murs, le plafond était peint en bleu nuit et des petites étoiles brillaient de tout leur éclat. Les portes étaient en bois et le sol était fait de verre qui protégé une mosaïque représentant un coucher de soleil. L'elfe leur dit qu'ils pouvaient regarder les chambres et choisir laquelle il prendrait Puis elle disparut dans un pouf. Harry et Vitali cherchèrent la chambre qui leur convenait le mieux. Harry pris celle se trouvant derrière la deuxième porte à droite et Vitali celle juste à côté. La première chambre était décoré par une tapisserie rouge sang ornais de motifs en or , un tapis blanc recouvrait le sol , le plafond était fait d'une mosaïque du même type que celle qui recouvrait le sol de la pièce précédente sauf que celle-ci représenté le blason des Gryffondor . Harry posa sa valise et alla voir ce qui ce cachait derrière la porte qui se trouvée sur l'un des murs. Il découvrit donc une petite salle de bain faites principalement de carrelage bleu. Vitali, lui avait choisit une chambre avec des murs peints en bleu ornaient de petites fleurs de lys argentées, le tapis était vert et le plafond représenté le blason qu'il ne connaissait pas de Gringotts. Lui aussi découvrit une petite salle de bain de la même couleur que l'autre. Il posa sa valise par terre, et sortit par la porte vitrée qui donnée sur un balcon qui apparemment rejoignait sa chambre et celle de Harry. Il trouva celui-ci dans sa chambre entrain de sortir ses livres et de les posés par terre à côté de lui. Vitali retourna dans sa chambre et fit de même avec ces propres affaires. Une heure plus tard l'elfe revint et les emmena dans une pièce immense où se trouvait une table un peu moins grande que les tables de Poudlard mais qui pouvait tout de même recevoir une bonne 30ène d'invités. Camille était déjà là. Il les regarda en souriant et leur demanda :

« - Alors vous avez trouvez vos chambres ?

Elles sont magnifiques !! _dirent-ils en même temps._

Bien le Seigneur des ténèbres devrait venir ce soir donc nous allons devoir nous dépêcher sur le chemin de Traverse, je pense que le faire attendre ne serait pas une très bonne idée.

T'as raison vaut mieux pas qu'il attende !_fit Harry avec une grimace qui voulait tout dire._ »

Ils mangèrent dans un silence quasi-religieux. A la fin du repas Camille leur dit de le suivre, qu'ils allaient prendre la poudre de cheminette pour aller au chaudron baveur.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans un bar assez miteux et se rendirent sur la rue sorcière qui se trouvait derrière ce pub. Là ils passèrent directement chez Mme Guipure, confectionneuse de vêtement sorciers attitrée. Ils y passèrent près de 2h, pour en sortirent avec des dizaines de tenues sorcières, ensuite ils passèrent à l'animalerie où Camille acheta un hiboux pour chacun des deux garçons puisque Harry n'avait pas revu Hedwige depuis le début des vacances, et un chat noir pour lui même. Et finalement ils allèrent chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter des manuels de magie qui d'après Camille leur servirait pour leur année scolaire. Pour finir l'après midi ils allèrent au ministère où Camille dû laisser les garçons devant la porte du bureau du ministre, car le rendez-vous était privé. Quand il sortit enfin une bonne heure après, il avait un sourire sur le visage signe de triomphe. Harry lui demanda :

« - Qu'est ce qui te rend si heureux ?

-Tu verras cela au dîner, tu verras, c'est une surprise. »

Ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à être arriver au manoir. Là l'elfe emporta les achat dans les chambres et Camille leur dit d'aller se reposer un petit peu avant l'arrivée du mage noir et qu'il devrait être près à 18h en bas dans le salon où les emmènerait l'elfe.

Ils remontèrent donc dans leur chambre et rangèrent leurs achats, ils prirent une douche et à 17h30 commencèrent à s'habiller pour le dîner. A 17h50 ils étaient en bas dans le salon à attendre le Seigneur des ténèbres avec Camille qui avait dit aux elfes de maisons de préparer un festin pour leur invité du jour. A 18h pile ils entendirent frapper à la porte. Camille alla ouvrir et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un homme encapuchonné , celui-ci enleva sa cape de sorcier pour découvrir son visage blanc comme neige , ses yeux rouges comme des rubis … , un sourire éclaira son visage quand il vit les occupant de la pièce . Camille lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Harry regarda son frère avec appréhension, et Cassandre préférait regarder le mur d'en face qui semblait d'un coup très intéressant. Voldemort s'assit dans le canapé qui était à l'opposé (parallèle) à celui où était celui de Harry et Cassandre. Camille le rejoint et commença rompant le silence qui c'était installé dans la pièce.

« - Bien étant tous là autant commencer, Harry donne moi la lettre des parents, s'il te plait. » _Harry la lui tendit._ « Merci. »

_Puis il la donna au Lord noir et lui dit :_ lit ça avant de lancer un avada sur les jeunes.

Voldemort lut la lettre et resta un moment sans rien dire, les yeux fixaient sur e bout de parchemin puis allant de Harry à Cassandre. Enfin il prit la parole :

Comment être sûr de ce qui est dit dans cette lettre ? Parce que c'est bien beau mais Dumby ne peut plus rien démentir !!

Et bien regarde, Cassandre donne moi ton bras, celui-ci s'exécuta et Camille sortit sa baguette, il écrivit les noms de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy d'un côté et les nom de Sirius et sa femme de l'autre, ensuite il pointa sa baguette vers le bras de Cassandre et en fit sortir une goutte de sang qui dirigea directement vers les nom des Malfoy rendant ceux-ci rouge sang. (c'est beaux les sorts informulés !!!)

Tu vois c'est bien un Malfoy, mon ange !

Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme sa devant les autres !

Mon ange c'est quoi cette histoire encore ! _s'exclama Harry_

Et bien je t'es dit que je n'était pas mangemort, donc tire s'en tes conclusions. _dit-il avec un sourire en coin._

En bref vous attendez quoi de moi ? _demanda LE Seigneur des ténèbres pour couper cour au changement de sujet._

On voulait vous demandait de nous aider coincer l'ordre du phœnix et tant qu'à faire éviter que vous nous tuiez avant de savoir la vérité. _dit très rapidement Cassandre qui n'avait pas encore parlé._

Oh moins je suis prévenu, mais je crois que ta mère serait très heureuse de te retrouver.

Mais vous ne lui dirait rien pour l'instant car nous devons déjà faire libérer mon père et que si elle est mise au courrant les membres de l'ordre le seront plus rapidement que prévu et nous mettront des battons dans les roues.

Quelle tactique !! Bravo ! Donc je ne dirais rien. Elle le saura de toute façon je suppose.

Bien messieurs si nous allions dîner. »

En effet il était déjà 19h et les 4 hommes commencer à avoir faim (tout de même). Ils passèrent donc à table et le silence fut jusqu'au dessert quand Harry dit soudain :

« Alors comme ça vous êtes ensemble !

Entre autre oui, _dit Camille avec un sourire aux lèvres_.

Depuis quand ?

Depuis que je suis sortit de Poudlard à peu près. Mais très peu de personne le savent donc je te prierai de garder ça pour toi.

Je ne crois pas que dire que vous êtes ensemble soit très apprécié par la communauté sorcière de toute façon. Au fait qu'est ce que tu demandais au ministre tout à l'heure ?

Le poste de directeur de Poudlard ._dit-il calmement devant les réactions semblable à de l'étouffement des deux jeunes._

Comment il a réagit ? Comment tu l'as convaincu ?

Et bien Mc Go ne pouvait pas reprendre le flambeau pour cause de trop d'émotion. Donc je lui ai proposé mon projet et je dois avouer qu'il lui a plut.

Quel projet ?

Et bien je vais faire en sorte que les orphelins sorciers qui sont dans des orphelinats puissent venir à Poudlard même si ils n'ont encore l'âge et les élèves les aideront et leur expliqueront le fonctionnement du monde sorcier. Bien entendu étant donné que les sangs de bourbe sont plus difficiles à trouver que les sang pur ou sang mêlé, il va de soit qu'il en aura beaucoup moins. Et bien sûr j'ai prévue d'embaucher des personnes qui s'occuperont de la partie orphelinat qui se situera dans la tour nord puisque Trelawney sera virée. Mais je vous laisse la surprise des nouveaux professeurs.

Les deux autres étaient soufflés par le projet.

Magnifique !_dit simplement Harry._

Comme tu dis ! _fit Cassandre_

Et il y aura aussi de nouveaux élèves, des personnes assez connues dans le monde des sorciers, bien que j'imagine que le nombre d'élèves sera diminué par rapport aux autres années. »

Sur ce ils finirent tous leur dessert en silence. Vers 20h à la fin du repas le Seigneur des ténèbres du partir et Camille envoya les deux ados se coucher.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Retour à Poudlard

Cela faisait environ un mois que Harry et Cassandre étaient au manoir. Le lendemain de leur arrivée, ils étaient en effet aller voir le 12 Square Grimmaud, mais Camille avait décidé de garder les deux adolescents chez lui au cas où les membres de l'ordre essayaient de reprendre leur ancien quartier général. Pour que cela n'arrive pas Camille avait jeté plusieurs sorts sur la maison pour que celle-ci leur soit inaccessible. Un mois c'était donc écoulé depuis cette date du 2 août, et la date de la rentré avait été décidé au 4 Septembre. Pour des raisons professionnel, Camille devait venir quelques jours plus tôt dans le château afin de régler les derniers détails .C'est pourquoi ils étaient tous trois dans la Grande Salle entrain de déjeuner attendant avec impatience l'arrivée des professeurs que le nouveau directeur avait choisit dont l'identité n'avait pas été dévoilée .Quelques minutes passèrent, il était déjà 13h quand la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit sur une dizaine de personnes. Ils reconnurent sans contrainte Narcissa Malfoy et Molly Weasley, ainsi que Tonks, mais les autres leur étaient parfaitement inconnus. Camille se leva et fit signe au nouveau arrivant de venir s'asseoir à la table, puis il commença à faire les présentations :

« - Les garçons je vous présentes vos nouveaux professeurs , Mlle Tonks que vous avez déjà vu s'occupera de la métamorphose , Mme Dumbledore s'occupera des potion , Mr Rogue ,des sortilèges , il est le frère de Séverus si c'est ce que vous voulait savoir , Mme Andrews prendra les cours de Botanique tandis que Mr Andrews vous apprendra l'astronomie , Hagrid que vous connaissait déjà garde le soin aux créatures magiques ,et Firenze prend la Divination .

Euh sans vouloir te vexer, qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal ? et que font Mme Weasley et Mme Malfoy ?

Eh bien il se trouve que je m'occuperais de la défense jusqu'à ce que le nouveau professeur arrive. Quant à Mme Weasley et Mme Malfoy, elles s'occuperont de la partie orphelinat dont les enfants devraient arriver demain.

Ah d'accord, enchanté de vous connaître tous !

De mêmes jeunes hommes.

Bien la répartition aura lieu après demain et vous avez vos affaire donc je crois que vous pouvez allez dans votre chambre maintenant, je crois que quelqu'un vous y attend.

Camille, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Bien sûr

Est-ce que je pourrais être re-répartit s'il te plaît ?

Si c'est ce que tu veux nous verrons avec le choixpeau après demain.

Merci. »

Harry et Cassandre sortirent et retournèrent dans la chambre qu'ils occupaient déjà depuis deux jours. Arrivé devant la porte Harry se tourna vers Cassandre pour voir si lui aussi avait une certaine appréhension de découvrir la personne en question. Il finit tout de même à ouvrir la porte, ils virent alors un jeune garçon de leur âge aux yeux bleu-vert, aux cheveux blonds et longs arrivant à mi-dos (lui aussi je sais) et à la peau assez matte .Celui-ci était assez grand et était assez mince pour un garçon de son âge. Il commença par se présenter :

« - Bonjour, je suis Ethan Grindelwald, je suis le petit fils du mage noir, je vient de l'école d'Allemagne, pour venir étudier ici pour ma dernière année .Mes parents sont morts l'année dernière et Dumbledore n'avait pas voulut que j'entre à Poudlard avant bien que mes parents se sont battus contre mon grand-père avec lui.

Les deux arrivant était sous le choc de la révélation .De plus l'air assez féminin du garçon qui se trouvait devant eux était accentué par une voix plus aigu que celle d'un ado de 17ans. Leur nouveau camarade reprit la parole :

Et vous je supposes que vous êtes Harry Potter et Vitali Black le directeur ma parlait de vous pendant le voyage. Enchanté !

De même _dit Vitali sortant de sa torpeur._ Euh tu es arrivait quand ?

Cette nuit en fait, ton frère, est venue me chercher dans l'orphelinat où j'avais été envoyé à la mort de mes parents.

Désolé pour tes parents.

Ce n'est rien, ils doivent être mieux la où ils sont actuellement. (au ciel avec les anges !!!)

Bien, tu as déjà mangé ?

Oui en cuisine avec les Elfes tout à l'heure.

Eh dans ce cas nous allons te faire visiter le château, suis nous. _dit Vitali qui commençait à sortir._ »

Ils commencèrent donc la visite par les cachots pour finir dans la tour d'astronomie. Ensuite ils allèrent voir le parc où ils virent Camille qui lisait un ouvrage sur le métier de juge au Magenmagot.

« - Pourquoi tu lis ça ?_ Lui demanda Harry après avoir lut le titre._

Tout simplement parce que j'ai aussi pris la place de Dumby au magenmagot et que j'ai une audience la semaine prochaine.

Ah ! et qui est le « sujet » de cette audience ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

Mr Lucius Malfoy.

Ah j'espère qu'il a un bon avocat n'empêche !_s'exclama Vitali_

Bien sûr et je suis sûr qu'il sera libéré… »_dit-il un sourire aux lèvres .Puis ils se leva et retourna dans ses appartements de directeur de Poudlard._

Le lendemain les orphelins arrivèrent et furent répartit dans des dortoirs situés dans la tour Nord de l'école, les garçons d'un côté et les filles de l'autre. Une cinquième table avait été installée pour accueillir ceux-ci. Ils semblaient aussi émerveillés que les premières années l'étaient chaque année. La journée du lendemain passa rapidement car les trois ados et les nouveaux professeurs firent visiter l'école aux enfants (histoire qu'ils ne se perdent pas trop).

La répartition arriva vite, toutes les tables étaient désormais remplies d'élèves qui se demandait pourquoi il y avait une 5ème tables dans la Grande Salle. Les nouveaux premières années arrivèrent et se placèrent entre les tables de Serpentard et Serdaigle. Les tables avait beaux être remplies, on voyait bien qu'une bonne moitié des élèves n'était pas revenue. Sur ce la répartition débutât. Le choixpeau avait chanté sa chanson, la cérémonie semblait être finit. Quand le nouveau directeur se leva et annonça :

« - Chers élèves, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous accueillons 3 nouveaux élèves cette années, quelque soit leur maison j'espères que vous les accueillerez comme il se doit. Je vous présente donc Mr Grindelwald Ethan, si vous voulez bien vous avancer vers le choixpeau pour le mettre sur votre tête.

Quelques secondes plus tard le choixpeau cria : Serpentard et les élèves se trouvant à cette tables firent une ovations au nouvel arrivant.

Ensuite, continua le directeur, je vous présente Mlle Dumbledore Eva

Une fille aux cheveux long et roux s'avança vers le vieux chapeau rapiécé, elle avait les mêmes yeux que l'ancien directeur et était assez grande pour son âge.

Serdaigle,_cria le choixpeau._

Et enfin Mr Andrews Gabriel. Cette fois un garçon aux cheveux courts châtain clair et aux yeux noisette s'avança.

Serpentard,_cria à nouveau le choixpeau._

Bien maintenant j'ai crut entendre que Mr Harry Potter voulait être re-répartit, venez donc Mr Potter.

Harry s'avança donc vers le choixpeau et le mit sur sa tête, s'ensuivit un duel mental :

Encore toi ! que veux-tu cette fois ?

Aller à Serpentard comme tu me l'avais conseillé.

Bien dans ce cas…**Serpentard !**

Bien la répartition étant bel et bien terminé laissé moi vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs, de droite à gauche (à chaque fois le prof se lève) : Mr et Mme Andrews qui vous enseigneront l'astronomie et la botanique, l_'homme avait le teint clair les yeux bleu et les cheveux châtain, la femme les yeux noisette et les cheveux blond._ Mlle Tonks pour la métamorphose, Mr Hagrid qui comme chaque année s'occupera des soins aux créatures magiques. Mme Dumbledore pour les potion, _la femme était jeunes, elle était blonde et avait des yeux vert ._Mr Rogue pour les sortilège,_ le frère de l'ancien maître des potion était assez pâle avez les même cheveux noir que son frère mais beaucoup plus long, de même pour la couleur de ses yeux, ses traits étaient par contre plus fin et aristocratique._ Et enfin Mr Firenze nous fera le plaisir d'enseigner la divination. Je me chargerais personnellement de la défense contre les forces du mal en attendant votre nouveau professeur. »

Sur ce le dîner commença, Harry se sentit fixé par des personnes de la table des Gryffondor mais n'y fit pas attention trop occupé à discuter avec Vitali et Ethan, et sachant surtout qui et pourquoi on le fixait. Le repas se passa rapidement, Camille fit les même recommandations que Dumbledore chaque année et tout le monde pu aller dormir, les trois garçon ayant du abandonner leur appartement pour rejoindre le dortoir collectif.


	6. Chapter 6

Arrivés au dortoir, Vitali s'assit sur le lit où se trouver ses affaires, et Harry s'assit à côté de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, les autres Serpentard arrivèrent, les filles qui comme les garçons voulant savoir pourquoi le survivant se retrouvé dans leur maison. A leur grande surprise quand ils entrèrent ils trouvèrent Vitali dans les bras de Harry, qui sans doute essayé de le réconforter pour une raison inconnue .Ils prirent place sur les lits restant et Zabini commença l'interrogatoire :  
« - Alors Potter, qu'est ce qui nous vos l'honneur de t'avoir parmi nous, serais tu devenu suicidaire pendant les vacances ! _Lui dit-il avec un sourire narquois._  
- Non, je ne crois pas, mais si tu veux savoir certains évènement de cet été mon ... comment dire ?... ouvert les yeux. C'est donc avec beaucoup de bonheur que je quitte les Gryffondors.  
- Vraiment, _reprit Pansy_, et on peut savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas dans le train avec Vitali et Ethan ?  
- Tout simplement parce que Vitali et moi avons passé la fin des vacances ici avec mon frère, et que celui-ci est allé chercher Ethan en Allemagne vers la fin des vacances.  
- Ton frère, tu m'excusera Potter mais je ne connais pas d'autre Potter dans cette école !_ répliqua Nott._  
- Pour le renseignement il est le nouveau directeur de cette école, et nous avons passé la deuxième moitié des vacances chez lui. _l'informa Vitali._  
- Quoi ton... ton frère est le directeur ! d_it Zabini en se levant. _Mais alors tu dois être au courrant de beaucoup de chose ...  
- Eh bien si tu parles de la 5ème table dans la grande salle, de la présence de Mme Malfoy et Mme Weasley à la table des professeurs, oui je le sais, et nous avons notre petite idée sur l'identité du prof de défense, n'est ce pas Vivi !  
- Parfaitement !  
- Alors qu'est ce que t'attend pour nous le dire ! _hurla presque Pansy hystérique._  
- Pour la 5ème table c'est parce que mon frère a fait venir des orphelins de familles sorcières, ce sont des sang pur et des sang mêlé pour votre information car bien entendu les sang de bourbe sont Beaucoup plus difficiles à repérer ! _dit-il avec les yeux qui brillent et un sourire en coin ainsi qu'en appuyant bien sur le beaucoup._  
- A ok, et pour le reste ?  
- Qui dit orphelinat, dit personnes pour s'occuper des enfants, donc il a fait venir Mme Malfoy et Weasley pour ça. De plus j'imagine que Mme Malfoy devait s'ennuyer ferme toute seule dans son manoir. Bref pour ce qui est du prof vous verrez bien le moment venu.  
- Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu tiens Vitali comme ça ? _dit Goyles (toujours aussi crétin)_  
- J'aurai cru que c'était simple ! _répondit Vitali,_ on est ensemble depuis deux jours.  
- Mais ce n'est pas vrai pourquoi les beaux gosses sont toujours gays !!!!_ ce mit à crier Pansy complètement désespérée._  
- Pourquoi dis tu tout les beau mecs, t'en connais d'autres ? _demanda Vitali_  
- Drago est gay d'après se que j'ai compris. _Lui expliqua Zabini_.  
- Drago est gay ! _répéta Harry,_ j'aurai jamais cru.  
- Au fait Potter qu'est-ce tu comptes faire de la sang de bourbe et de weasmoche ? _l'interrogea Nott _  
- Les tourner en ridicules bien sûr, avec votre aide ! Mais demain je vais déjà répondre à leurs interrogations pour leur faire comprendre ma façon de penser.  
- Très bonne idée Harry, _dit Ethan qui parlé pour la première fois._  
- Sûr qu'on t'aidera !! _affirma Gabriel qui parlé également pour la première fois._  
- Dit Andrews, tes parents ne seraient pas les profs de Botanique et d'Astronomie ?  
- Si c'est eux, on est venus en Angleterre parce que Son frère nous l'a demandé, on vient de Bulgarie.  
- T'étais à Durmstrang, alors ! c'est bien la magie noire ?  
- Très pratique, et très intéressant, mais on ne la voit qu'à partir de la 3ème année.  
- Dis moi Zabini, la place d'attrapeur de l'équipe n'est pas prise ?  
- Euh non vu que Drago est partis en fin d'année on a pas pu trouvé quelqu'un.  
- Ca t'intéresse de savoir que j'aimerai avoir la place ! _dit Harry un sourire aux lèvres _  
- Avec toi Serpentard est sûr de gagner !!! Donc oui tu seras le nouvel attrapeur de Serpentard. Par contre il nous faut aussi un poursuiveur.  
- J'ai été Poursuiveur en Bulgarie, si vous voulez je vous montrerai mes performances demain.  
- Bien nous en parlerons à Slug après, ce n'est pas tout mais il est tard, il faudrait dormir.  
- Bien dit ! Bonne nuit à tous ! _dirent les filles avant de sortir._  
- Bonne nuit les filles ! _répondirent les garçons »_  
Sur ce ils mirent leur pyjama et allèrent se coucher. Quelques minutes plus tard, Vitali se leva et alla voir Harry dans son lit et insonorisa après avoir fermé les rideaux. Il se serra contre son petit ami qui ne dormait pas non plus.  
« - Ca ne vas pas Vivi ?  
- Désolé c'est juste que j'aimes pas trop dormir seul ici. Et je voulais te remercier de m'avoir écouté, pendant les vacances pour tu sais quoi.  
- Tu sais tu peux compter sur moi, je ne dirais rien à personne, si c'est ce que tu crains.  
- Merci Harry, merci d'être là et de m'aider à surmonter ça, c'est gentil.  
- Tu veux dormir avec moi ?  
- Si ça ne te dérange pas, oui je veux bien.  
- Ca ne me dérange pas du tout. Aller vient près de moi mon ange.  
Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et ne se réveillèrent pas avant le matin où il furent sortit de leur jolis rêves par :  
- Potter, Black ! on se réveillent les cours commencent dans une heure !!! _la magnifique voix de Pansy Parkinson, préfet de Serpentard qui ne voulait pas faire perdre de point à sa maison dès le premier jour, et qui donc hurler comme pas possible pour réveiller tout Serpentard encore endormis._  
C'est sur ces douces paroles que nos deux amants se réveillèrent et se levèrent puis descendirent dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné. Sauf que devant la porte se trouvés une certaine sang de bourbe et un certain rouquin de leur connaissance.  
- Harry, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi tu es à Serpentard, et c'est qui ce directeur ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas !! Harry !  
- Bon j'espères que tu vas m'écouter, _commença Harry,_ primo c'est moi qui ai demandé à être re-répartit, c'est donc moi qui ai choisit d'être à Serpentard, deuzio le directeur est mon frère, Camille, et tertio je répond si je veux ok !  
- On peut savoir pourquoi tu nous parles comme ça ! on est amis, il me semble.  
- Si tu appelles amis des personnes qui ne t'écrivent pas de toutes les vacances et qui joue les pots de colle juste parce que tu es célèbre alors oui, mais ma définition ne correspond pas tout à fait à ça ! Weasley !  
- Mais, Mais ... Harry, on est tes...  
- Amis, laisse moi rire ! Granger, les seules personnes que je considère comme mes amis sont entrain d'arriver des cachots.  
- Et Vitali c'est pas ton ami ?  
- Vitali est plus qu'un ami, et vaut plus que tout l'or de Gringotts réunit !!!Aussi si vous lui faites du mal pour une raison ou une autre c'est à moi ainsi qu'à tous les Serpentard que vous aurez affaire !! N'est ce pas Blaise ?  
- Parfaitement Harry !_répondit celui-ci qui avait entendu la conversation._  
Sur ce ils rejoignirent leur table respective sous les regard noir de Weasley qui s'empressa de raconter tout ça aux autres Gryffondors .Harry s'assit en fasse de Blaise Zabini, entre Vitali et Pansy, il était donc bien entouré par toute l'ancienne bande à Malfoy. Ce qui fit se poser des questions à une certaine Blonde installée à la table des professeurs. Elle avait vu le duel oral qu'avait eu Harry avec les deux Gryffondors, et commencer à se demander ce qu'il se passait dans cette école. C'est décidé elle irait en parler au directeur dès que possible. Quand tout le monde fut dans la salle Camille se leva et attira l'attention de tout les élèves, ainsi que des enfants se trouvant dans la salle. Il commença son discours :  
- Bonjour à tous, j'espères que vous avez passé une bonne nuit, hier soir j'ai volontairement omis quelques détails dans mon discours, je tiens à vous informer que les enfants se trouvant à la 5ème table sont des orphelins de familles sorcières, dont Mmes Malfoy et Weasley ont la charge, mais vous pouvez bien sûr en prendre sous votre aile et les aider à mieux comprendre le monde des sorciers car certains étaient dans des orphelinats moldus et ne savent rien de se monde. Les orphelins ont leur dortoir dans la tour Nord du château, vous pouvez donc aller les voir pendant votre temps libre. Je tiens aussi à rappeler que comme le disait l'ancien directeur, la forêt est interdite pour tout le monde et que la liste des objets interdits se trouve accrochée sur la porte du bureau de Mr Rusard. Sur ce bonne journée.  
A la fin de ce discours les emplois du temps apparut devant chaque élève. Harry , Vitali, Blaise , Nott , Gabriel et Ethan commençaient par 2h de défense contre les forces du mal avec les Gryffondors , suivit de 2h de potion avec les Serdaigles , l'après midi ils avaient uniquement 2h d'enchantement . Harry était très heureux de commencer l'année avec un cour donnée par son frère, même si celui-ci était en commun avec les Gryffondors. Le petit groupe se dépêcha de manger et sortit de la salle pour aller chercher leurs affaires de cour aux cachots, puis se rendre devant la salle de défense. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps, la porte venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer les élèves. Quand tout le monde fut entré, la porte se ferma toute seule. Harry c'était placé devant avec Vitali, Blaise et Théodore étaient juste derrière quant à Ethan était avec Gabriel à leur droite, les Gryffondors préférèrent rester plus en arrière.  
Le professeur entra et alla directement se placer devant les élèves.  
- Re-bonjour, tout d'abord je me présentes, Camille Potter, je serais votre professeur e défense jusqu'à se que votre véritable professeur soit arrivé. Cette année nous allons donc voir beaucoup de pratique. Mais avant tout j'aimerai voir votre niveau à tous , c'est pourquoi je vous ai préparé ce questionnaire qui regroupe toute vos connaissances depuis votre première années , si vous n'avez pas vu quelque chose marqué le à côté de la question . Etant donné que je n'est accepté que les membres les plus doué , le nombre des élèves a diminué dans cette classe donc j'aimerai que les places de devant soit occupé , vous aurez besoin d'être attentifs pour pouvoir réussir vos ASPIC. (Les Gryffondors se rapprochent donc)  
Il avait dit tout ça d'une traite et avec un sourire à faire pâlir Lockart (oui le prof est vraiment vraiment vraiment plus beau que Lockart)  
Ceci dit les élèves remplir le questionnaire (qui faisait 3 pages) et le rendirent 30 minutes plus tard au professeur. Celui-ci regarda rapidement et posa les feuilles sur son bureau.  
- Bien nous allons commencer l'année par revoir les informulés que certains ont encore du mal à maîtriser. Tout le monde debout.  
Les élèves se levèrent et se mirent par groupe de deux, tandis que les tables se rangeaient sur les côtés. A la fin de l'heur Harry et ses nouveaux amis arrivaient parfaitement leur sorts et avait fait gagner au moins 50 point à Serpentard. La journée se passa plus tôt bien dans son ensemble à la fin du cour d'enchantement ils décidèrent d'aller dans la partie orphelinat voir les enfants et voir si ils ne pouvaient pas en adopter quelques uns pour aider. Une fois là bas , ils rencontrèrent Mme Malfoy qui les fit entrer disant qu'elles avaient quand même besoin d'un peu d'aide . Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry fut accostée par Mme Weasley.  
- Harry, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives bon sang, Ron m'a dit que tu ne voulait plus être leur amis, que tu préférait les Serpentard !  
- Je ne vois pas se que vous avez contre les Serpentard Mme, ils sont très gentils et eux au moins ne me suivent pas parce que je suis célèbre_. Répondit froidement Harry ce qui intrigua Mme Weasley et surtout Mme Malfoy qui avait entendu la discussion._  
Harry alla donc rejoindre ses camarades qui s'amusaient avec des enfants de environ 8 ans. Quand ils sortirent de la salle, Harry et Vitali avaient pris en charge un garçon de 7 ans appelait Max, Gabriel et Ethan s'occupait d'un garçon de 9ans nommait Cassandre et Blaise et Nott s'occupaient de Timothée âgé de 8ans quant aux filles, Pansy et Milicent avaient pris en charge l'éducation de Marianne âgée de seulement 6ans. C'est après cette longue journée bien remplit qu'ils allèrent manger dans la grande salle et que Harry et Vitali allèrent directement se coucher après avoir fait leurs devoirs.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain matin, quand Vitali ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut Harry endormi à côté de lui. Il le réveilla doucement (pas comme la furie de la veille) avec un baisé. Harry et lui se levèrent et s'habillèrent, profitant que le dortoir soit encore endormi pour prendre une douche chaude (d'habitude elle est froide) et sortir pour se rendre dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Il n'y avait encore personne (normal c'est 7h) sauf quelques professeurs, dont Camille. Ils décidèrent d'aller lui dire bonjour profitant du dépeuplement Poudlarien du au sommeil. Quand celui-ci les vit , il leur fit un sourire et leur fit signe de s'asseoir avec lui .  
- Alors vous deux comment ça se passe à Serpentard ? J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez pris des orphelins sous votre aile ! Je suis vraiment fier de vous les enfants.  
- Ca se passe vraiment très bien, mieux que je ne le pensais à vrai dire. Et puis je t'annonces que Vitali et moi sommes officiellement ensembles. Tu as prévu de faire des trucs pour les fêtes où tu fais comme si c'était trop dangereux ?  
- Eh bien, tu verras le jour venu Harry, et mes félicitations pour votre couple !  
- Merci, espérons que ça ne dérange personne. _Dit Vitali plus doucement. _Tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire qui sera le prof de défense ?  
- Eh bien ... laisse moi réfléchir ... Non, ce sera la surprise pour tout le monde ! même les profs ne sont pas au courrant. _répondit il avec un sourire gigantesque sur le visage._  
- Bon comme tu veux, sinon, je n'avait pas remarqué que Slug était encore là, qu'est ce qu'il enseigne ?  
- Rien, il a juste le rôle de directeur de maison. Ca l'arrange en fait.  
- Ah j'me disais aussi.  
- Mr Potter, Mr Black, je crois qu'il serait préférable que vous retourniez à votre table._ dit une voix derrière eux._ Quand ils se retournèrent ils virent avec stupéfaction Mme Malfoy .  
- Bien sûr Mme, on y va tout de suite. sur ce il partirent en direction de la table des Serpentard où leurs camarades commencé à arriver.  
- Bonjour Cissy ! bien dormie ? _demanda Camille_  
- Très mais j'aimerai vous parler en privé, si ça ne vous dérange pas .  
- Pas du tout._ il se leva et fit signe à son interlocutrice de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau directoriale quelques minutes plus tard, le bureau avez totalement changer , les tableau n'étaient plus là sauf ceux des fondateurs et celui de Dumby , la décorations ressemblé étrangement à celle de son manoir , il alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et fit signe à Narcissa de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face._  
- Bien de quoi vouliez vous me parler ?  
- De votre frère, je trouve qu'il a un comportement bizarre depuis quelques temps, il veut aller à Serpentard, il jette ses amis comme de vielles chaussettes ... Je veux des explications.  
- Disons pour faire simple que Harry a ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'il se passait vraiment autour de lui. Ce qui l'a aidé c'est une lettre qu'il a trouvée dans l'ancienne maison de nos parents.  
- Et que disait cette lettre ?_ à cette question les yeux du directeur se mire à briller_.  
- Elle disait que Dumbledore avait totalement inventé la prophétie concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry, et je crois que Harry n'a pas vraiment aimé cette partie de la lettre, de plus Dumby ne lui avait jamais mentionné le fait que j'existe et il a du mal a digérer d'avoir vécut chez l'oncle et la tante.  
- Je vois donc vous dites qu'il n'est plus du côté de l'ordre du Phœnix, mais que disait d'autre cette lettre ?  
- Ca vous le saurez plus tard, ma chère.  
- Si vous me le dites un jour tout va bien. Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce.  
Dans la grande salle, Harry et Vitali étaient installés avec leurs camarades et discutés de choses et d'autres, quand Harry leur dit :  
- Il faudra que je parles à Blaise , Gaby , Ethan , Pansy , Théo , et toi Vivi en privé , vous me rejoindrez au 7ème étage devant le tableau où Drago avait trouvé l'AD il y a deux ans , ce soir après le dîner .  
- Ok on y sera, _dirent-ils avant de partir en cour._  
Vers 17h, après avoir eu divination et que Blaise et Théo se soit occupé des orphelins avec Milicent, ils se dirigèrent vers le stade de Quidditch. Gaby avait amener son balais ainsi que Blaise et Nott, les poursuiveurs de l'équipe et que Ethan qui aller jouer pour être gardien. Après la démonstration plus que réussit des deux Serpentard, qui furent pris dans l'équipe. Ils allèrent dîner (encore bouffer c'est pas possible). A 20h 30 quand ils eurent finit, ils montèrent au 7ème étage se demandant pourquoi Harry voulait les voir, tandis que celui-ci était retourné au dortoir chercher quelque chose dans sa valise. 20 minutes plus tard (y'a beaucoup de marches) Harry était revenu et ils entrèrent dans la salle sur demande où se trouvé une table ronde et 7 chaises où il s'assirent en silence.  
- Bon, si je vous ai demandé de venir c'est pour vous parler d'un projet que j'ai eu en me souvenant de ma 5ème année. Avec l'AD, certains élèves se sont montré plus doué après, même Neville, je dois l'avouer ! Bien donc je vous propose de créer l'AV, armée de Voldemort, où se réuniront uniquement des Serpentard dignes de confiances.  
- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, de plus j'avais quelques doutes sur le fait que tu sois de notre côté mais là je dois avouer qu'il n'y en a plus. _dit Blaise un sourire aux lèvres._  
- Tout le monde est d'accord apparemment, donc je vous propose cet emplois du temps, pendant les séances nous ne ferons presque que de la pratique, donc je comptai faire des sortes d'heures d'études pour l'enseignement. Etant les plus doués, sans vouloir me vanter, je propose aussi que nous prenions tous ça en main par groupe de 2 ou 3.  
- Bien mais quand et où ?  
- Pour le quand j'ai fait un emplois du temps commun et où je pensé à la chambre des secrets qui est inhabitée depuis un certain temps. Je m'arrangerais pour que vous puissiez passer. I_l leur tendit un emplois du temps chacun où se trouvé déjà les horaires de leur cours habituels._  
- J'ai déjà prévu les groupes sa ne vous dérange pas j'espères ?  
- Nan, pas du tout, maintenant reste plus qu'à trouver des élèves !  
- Ouais ce n'est pas idiot ! Maintenant je crois qu'on peut retourné dormir, vu que demain est une journée assez chargée.  
- Comme tu dis, on commencera l'AV la semaine prochaine, comme sa on aura le temps de trouver du monde et moi je pourrait arranger la chambre des secrets comme il faut.  
- Bon ben à demain, Bonne nuit.  
Ils redescendirent jusqu'aux cachots et allèrent dormir. La semaine d'après ils avaient trouvé une dizaine d'élèves pour l'AV qu'il partagèrent en deux groupes (1er : Crabbes, Goyles (les mecs, et les filles de 6ème année), Milicent ; 2ème : Angus et Suzie Terrens, Sophie Flint, Sandro et Amanda Lloyd) leur emplois du temps était assez surchargé (la faute à l'auteur) mais ils tenaient le coup, après tout c'était pour la bonne cause !! Harry avait fait en sorte que seul les membres de l'AV puissent rentrer dans la chambre des secrets qu'il avait aménagé spécialement pour l'entraînement et l'étude, il avait découvert une immense bibliothèque, ayant sûrement appartenue à Salazar Serpentard, ainsi qu'un portrait de lui qu'il avait accroché dans cette même bibliothèque. Il avait également dégoté toute une réserve d'ingrédients de potion et une sorte de grand salon. Tout ça dans les galeries annexes de la chambre. Vitali allait de mieux en mieux, puisque Harry était près de lui le plus souvent possible (tout le temps en fait). Les Gryffondors leur foutaient généralement la paix, tout allé pour le mieux.


	8. Chapter 8

Le 2 septembre, avait au lieu le procès de Lucius Malfoy, celui-ci dura près de deux jours pour finir par la libération du détenu. Camille lui avait donc proposé le poste le professeur de DCFM, qu'il accepta avec plaisir étant donné que le ministère ne lui faisait plus confiance. Sa femme en fut très heureuse, elle aussi, mais pour elle il lui manqué toujours son fils, Drago, qui était soupçonné de meurtre sur la personne de Dumby (le fou boufeur de bonbon au citron !!!). Depuis le procès, deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, et il s'était avéré que l'AV, les séances de devoirs... furent d'une grande aide pour tous, que ce fut les 1ère années ou les 7ème. Même Crabbes et Goyles avaient une moyenne d'élèves cérébralement normalement constitués (c'est pour dire). Les orphelins étaient vraiment adorables et Les couples se formaient petit à petit (l'oiseau fait son nid), ainsi Harry et Vitali n'était plus le seul couple de serpentards à s'afficher, Ethan et Gabriel, puis Blaise et Théodore, les imitèrent rapidement, Crabbes était désormais avec Milicent et Goyles s'était rapproché de Pansy. Bref tout aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des monde (référence à Candide !!! ptdr). Nous étions donc le 20 octobre et les vacances pointaient le bout de leur nez. Le soir dans la grande salle : Camille se leva et fit silence :  
- Comme vous le savez tous les vacances commence samedi (après demain) , et pendant les vacances aura lieu un bal où spécialement , les élèves pourrons si ils le veulent participer à des concours tels que le chant , le théâtre et autre ,que vous découvrirez sur une affiche qui doit actuellement être sur le tableau d'affichage de chaque salle commune. Ce bal aura lieu le 31 octobre pour Halloween, donc ne venez pas nous chanter des chants de Noël vous seriez légèrement hors saison. (éclat de rire dans toute la salle).Je vous annonce également que le même genre de bal aura lieu pour les fêtes de Noël Pacque et pour la St Valentin. Et je voudrai également rajouter que nous allons accueillir un élève que tout le monde doit déjà connaître (tout le monde le regarde même le professeur intrigués parce qu'ils étaient pas au courrant), cet élève revient pour finir ces études, aussi je vous prierai de ne pas le critiquer, il a fait son choix et a décidé de revenir à Poudlard. Mr Malfoy vous pouvez entrer et aller vous assoire à la table des serpentards.  
Sur ce Drago Malfoy entra par la grande porte et sous les regards pesants de tous (surtout des gryffondor) se dirigea vers sa table où à sa surprise il y trouva Potter.  
- Potter mais qu'est ce que...  
- Plus tard pour l'instant assis toi et mange, tu en as besoin Drago.  
Sans un mot il s'assit à la place qu'on lui indiquait, entre Blaise et Pansy .Après le repas ils se dirigèrent tous à la salle commune des serpentards et allèrent directement dans le dortoir des garçons. Là ils s'assirent sur leur lit respectif.  
- Alors Potter qu'est ce que tu fabriques dans notre maison ?  
- Et bien j'ai demander à changer au début de l'année, et bizarrement j'ai atterri ici, dit il en accentuant les mots bizarrement et ici.  
- Oh, et je suppose que tous ici t'ont accepté donc je suppose que je vais faire de même.  
- Tu supposes bien Drago. Et je te présente Gabriel Andrews et Ethan Grindelwald, ils font parti de l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que poursuiveur et gardien , et je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mais je suis le nouvel attrapeur.  
- Ah de toute façon j'aurais donné ma démission et qui sont les préfets en chefs ?  
- Gaby et Granger  
- Tu ne l'appelles plus par son prénom !  
- Qui la sang de bourbe, tu plaisantes !  
- Je vois  
- Et nous avons mis au point un système de devoirs et nous avons également formé un groupe d'élèves, l'AV, j'imagine que tu comprends le principe...  
- L'AV, l'armée de Voldemort, ouai je vois.  
- Tient ton emplois du temps complet avec les heures en plus, lui dit il en lui tendant le bout de papier.  
Ce fut à se moment là que Pansy choisit pour lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser sur la joue.  
- Bien je crois que nous pouvons dormir, nous verrons le reste demain.  
Ils allèrent tous dans leur lit, sauf vitali qui dormait toujours avec Harry.  
Le lendemain Drago se réveilla en même temps que Harry et Vitali, ils préparèrent donc leurs affaires et eux même, étant vendredi, ils commençaient par deux heures d'enchantement.  
Pour le petit déjeuné Drago fut accosté par ses parents qui le prirent dans leur bras, ne se souciant pas de ceux qui étaient à côté (Harry et Vitali)  
- Oh Drago comme tu nous as manqué mon chéri (Narcissa)  
- On a eut tellement peur que tu disparaisse toi aussi ! (Lucius)  
- Pourquoi moi aussi ?  
- On t'expliquera ça plus tard, mon poussin. (Narcissa)  
A côté Harry et Vitali observaient et écoutaient la scène avec un sentiment de culpabilité !; Vitali aurait tellement aimé être à la place de Drago à ce moment là qu'il laissa couler une larme que Harry ne tarda pas à essuyer .  
Ils allèrent s'assoire avec Drago pour déjeuné.  
- Vous allez vous inscrire pour les concours ? (Blaise qui venait d'arriver)  
- Pour le chant peut être et toi ?(Harry)  
- Sûrement pour le théâtre, je ferai de l'impro vous allez vous marrer dans la salle !!  
- Je crois que Gaby et Ethan vont aussi chanter mais aussi faire le concours de danse.(Vitali)  
- Et toi Drago qu'est que tu fais ?  
- Euh, je sais pas je vais regarder sûrement, enfin je sais pas trop.  
- Est que ce que le prince des serpentards aurait peur de la scène ?!!!(Blaise)  
- Ma non qu'est ce que tu t'imagine !!! Je chanterais si tu veux c'est juste que je sais as quoi.  
- T'inquiète pas on va te trouver quelque chose.(sourire sadique des trois autres)  
Après une semaine de recherches ils avaient décidés :  
Harry chanterai : Roc de Nadyia (je sais c'est moldu mais je connais pas les truc sorciers !!)  
Vitali chanterai : Le bal de Laze de Polnaref (j'sais pas comment ça s'écrit)  
Ethan : Schrei de Tokio Hotel (c'est allemand c'est pour ça)  
Gaby : la prétention de rien de Polnaref (encore)  
Et Blaise ferait une impro (soit imitation des profs pouvant lui coûter plusieurs heures de retenues !!!!)  
Et enfin Drago...: Zombie de The cramberries (c'est Vivi qui a choisit)  
(Et pour la fin du spectacle surprissssssssssseeeeeeeeee)  
Pendant toute la semaine précédant le jour j , ils répétèrent . Et enfin le jour j arriva, les concours étaient prévus pour toute la journée, ainsi la matinée passa avec le théâtre, puis vinrent les danses et après le repas du soir, le chant :  
- Quand j'appellerai votre nom vous monterez sur scène pour chanter :  
C'est ainsi que les Gryffondor Poufsouffle et Serdaigle passèrent. Puis enfin vint le tour des serpentards (à moitié sourd et endormis par les prestations précédentes):  
- Harry Potter  
Harry monta sur scène et la musique commença :

Welcome to the roc !  
Comme un roc !  
Comme un roc !  
Refrain:  
Comme un roc !  
Ensemble comme un roc !  
Tous unis comme un roc !  
Tous tel un bloc  
Solides comme le roc !  
Ensemble comme un roc !  
En ce lieu comme un roc !  
Boostés à bloc !  
Solides comme le roc ! Roc, roc, roc  
Solides comme le roc ! Roc, roc, roc...  
Des traces, que la raison  
Menace de lave en fusion  
D'espace, que les saisons  
En face des murs de prison  
L'audace qu'on emprisonne  
Cette énergie qui résonne  
Un cri qu'on abandonne  
Unissons nos voix...  
au Refrain  
D'alliés, que les regards  
Piliers qui portent l'espoir  
Dévier, que les remparts  
Dressés au pied de l'histoire  
Ne lier que notre foi  
Qui nous pousse à chaque pas  
Scellée au fond de soi  
Unissons nos voix...  
au Refrain, x3  
Roc  
Comme un roc  
Nâdiya...  
Comme un roc

Puis la musique s'arrêta et des tonnes d'applaudissement suivirent des tables des serpentards des professeurs et des orphelins.  
- Vitali Black :

Je serai pendu demain matin  
Ma vie n'était pas faite  
Pour les châteaux.  
Tout est arrivé ce soir de juin  
On donnait une fête  
Dans le château.  
Dans le château de Laze  
Le plus grand bal de Londres  
Lord et Lady de Laze  
Recevaient le grand monde  
Diamants, rubis, topaze  
Et blanches robes longues  
Caché dans le jardin  
Moi je serrais les poings  
Je regardais danser  
Jane et son fiancé.  
Je serai pendu demain au jour  
Dommage pour la fille  
De ce château.  
Car je crois qu'elle aimait bien l'amour  
Que l'on faisait tranquille  
Loin du château.  
Dans le château de Laze  
Pour les vingt ans de Jane  
Lord et Lady de Laze  
Avaient reçu la Reine  
Moi le fou que l'on toise  
Moi je crevais de haine  
Caché dans le jardin  
Moi je serrais les poings  
Je regardais danser  
Jane et son fiancé.  
Je serai pendu demain matin  
Ça fera quatre lignes  
Dans les journaux.  
Je ne suis qu'un vulgaire assassin  
Un vagabond indigne  
De ce château.  
Dans le château de Laze  
Peut-être bien que Jane  
A l'heure où l'on m'écrase  
Aura un peu de peine  
Mais ma dernière phrase  
Sera pour qu'on me plaigne  
Puisqu'on va lui donner  
Un autre fiancé  
Et que je n' pourrai pas  
Supprimer celui-là

Puis vint le tour de Ethan :

Wenn du da bist hörst du auch noch was du denken sollst  
Danke, das war mal wieder echt 'n geiler Tag  
Du sagst nichts und keiner fragt dich: Sag mal, willst du das

Nein - nein - nein - nananana nein  
Nein - nein - nein - nananana nein

Schrei! Bis du du selbst bist  
Schrei! Und wenn es das Letzte ist  
Schrei! Auch wenn es weh tut  
Schrei so laut du kannst!  
Schrei! Bis du du selbst bist  
Schrei! Und wenn es das Letzte ist  
Schrei! Auch wenn es weh tut  
Schrei so laut du kannst - Schrei!

Pass auf, Rattenfänger lauern überall  
Verfolgen dich und greifen nach dir aus'm Hinterhalt  
Versprechen dir alles wovon du nie geträumt hast  
Und irgendwann ist es zu spät und dann brauchst du das

Nein - nein - nein - nananana nein  
Nein - nein - nein - nananana nein

Schrei! Bis du du selbst bist  
Schrei! Und wenn es das Letzte ist  
Schrei! Auch wenn es weh tut  
Schrei so laut du kannst!  
Schrei! Bis du du selbst bist  
Schrei! Und wenn es das Letzte ist  
Schrei! Auch wenn es weh tut  
Schrei so laut du kannst - Schrei!

Zurück zum Nullpunkt - jetzt kommt eure Zeit  
Lasst sie wissen, wer ihr wirklich seid

Schrei - Schrei - Schrei - Schrei - Jetzt ist unsere Zeit...

Schrei! Bis du du selbst bist  
Schrei! Und wenn es das Letzte ist  
Schrei! Auch wenn es weh tut  
Schrei so laut du kannst!  
Schrei! Bis du du selbst bist  
Schrei! Und wenn es das Letzte ist  
Schrei! Auch wenn es weh tut  
Schrei so laut du kannst - Schrei!

Und jetzt Schweig!  
Nein! Weil du du selbst bist  
Nein! Und weil es das Letzte ist  
Nein! Weil es so weh tut  
Schrei so laut du kannst!  
Nein! - Nein! - Nein! - Nein! - Nein! - Nein!  
Schrei so laut du kannst - Schrei!

Puis ce fut Gaby :

Qui peut prétendre me connaître  
Sans se contenter du paraître  
Image toute faite ou projection  
C' qu'on vous prête est à confusion  
Qui peut prétendre me comprendre  
Quand il faut de tout se défendre  
Passé les on-dit, cassé la glace  
Et gratté le vernis en surface  
Quand soit même on cherche et se perd  
Pour toute une vie qu'on veut bien faire  
Refrain:  
Je suis comme je suis  
J'aime comme j'aime  
Même si j'en paie le prix  
Je suis comme je suis  
Je suis mes envies  
Comme suivent ceux qui m'aiment  
Je rêve comme je rêve  
Plutôt mal que bien  
Parfois même un rien  
Je suis comme je suis  
En tout cas je n'ai  
La prétention de rien  
Qui peut prétendre avoir la clé  
De mon enfance et ses ratés  
Ranger tous vos clichés qui rassurent  
Des blessures à vivre sous l'armure  
Mais qui peut prétendre encore prétendre  
Avoir un jugement à rendre  
Et pouvoir s' regarder en face  
Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait à ma place  
Quand moi même je cherche et m'y perd  
Pour tout un cirque qu'il faut bien faire  
au Refrain  
La prétention de rien  
Je suis comme je suis  
J'aime comme j'aime  
Je suis comme je suis  
Je rêve comme je rêve  
Je suis mes envies  
Comme suivent ceux qui m'aiment  
Ceux qui m'aiment  
Je suis comme je suis  
Je rêve comme je rêve  
Plutôt mal que bien  
Parfois même un rien  
Je suis comme je suis  
En tout cas je n'ai  
La prétention de rien x3  
Je suis comme je suis x3

Et de Drago (sous l'œil intéressé de ses parents...)

Another head hangs lowly,  
Child is slowly taken.  
And the violence caused such silence,  
Who are we mistaken ?  
But you see, it's not me, it's not my family.  
In your head, in your head they are fighting,  
With their tanks and their bombs,  
And their bombs and their guns.  
In your head, in your head, they are crying...  
In your head, in your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie,  
Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,  
In your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie ?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, dou, dou, dou, dou, dou...  
Another mother's breakin',  
Heart is taking over.  
When the vi'lence causes silence,  
We must be mistaken.  
It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen.  
In your head, in your head they're still fighting,  
With their tanks and their bombs,  
And their bombs and their guns.  
In your head, in your head, they are dying...  
In your head, in your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie,  
Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,  
In your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie ?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, hey, oh, ya, ya-a...

Puis la surprise arriva et ils montèrent tout les 8 sur scène (Harry Vivi Ethan Gaby Drago Blaise Nott et Pansy)  
Harry donna une partition aux musiciens qui commencèrent à jouer :

Elle en a vu de toutes les douleurs  
Elle est revenue de tant de combats (Harry)  
Elle a tellement tendu son cœur  
Là où d'autres ont baissé les bras (Vitali)

Elle dit qu'après certains regards  
Les mots deviennent dérisoires (Ethan)  
On fait les choses parce qu'elles s'imposent  
Sans se demander pourquoi (Gaby)

Refrain: ( Tous)  
C'est peut-être  
Une goutte dans la mer  
C'est peut-être  
Une goutte d'eau dans le désert  
Oui mais c'est sa raison d'être  
sa raison d'être

Oh, elle en a essuyé des yeux  
Elle en a baissé des paupières (Blaise)  
Oubliant même que le ciel est bleu  
A tant se pencher dans la poussière (Nott)

Elle dit qu'on peut toujours trouver  
Des excuses pour ne pas bouger (Pansy)  
Elle, elle préfère encore se taire  
Et faire ce qu'elle a à faire (Drago)

au Refrain (Tous)

Oh, elle en a brisé des silences  
Poussé des cris contre les murs (Harry Vivi))  
Avec pour échos l'indifférence  
Et des rancunes encore plus dures (Blaise Nott)

Car aujourd'hui, si l'existence ici  
Ne se limite qu'à la survie (Ethan Gaby)  
Il faut savoir qu'une aile de papillon  
Peut tout changer pour de bon (Pansy Drago)

au Refrain (Tous)

A la fin Vitali se sentit grandir et vit ses cheveux s'allonger encore plus , ses yeux gardèrent leurs couleurs mais ses cheveux devinrent blonds blanc( typique malfoy) . Et là on entendit un bruit sourd signe d'un évanouissement. En effet Narcissa c'était évanouie et Lucius regardait son fils qui était plus rouge qu'une écrevisse (genre Weasley) puis après quelque secondes de chocs essaya de réveiller sa femme (faux que sa monte au cerveau).Les élèves furent ramenés à leurs dortoirs et les Malfoy, Harry et Camille allèrent dans le bureau du directeur, pour éclaircir l'affaire.


	9. Chapter 9

Les Malfoy (les quatre) et les deux Potter se dirigèrent vers le bureaux du directeur Potter. Arrivés devant la gargouille, Camille annonça :  
- Nagini  
Et la gargouille les laissa passer, ils montèrent l'escalier avec plus ou moins de hâte, certains espérant plusieurs explications au pourquoi du comment, et d'autres craignant les réactions des personnes citées précédemment. Finalement arrivés dans le bureau, Camille se dirigea vers le fauteuil se trouvant derrière le bureau directorial, tandis que les autres se placèrent sur les sièges apparus d'un coup de baguette de la part du directeur. Se trouvait présent, Mr et Mme Malfoy, celle-ci s'étant réveillée quelques minutes plutôt dans les bras de son mari qui avait du la porter jusqu'ici ; Harry et Cassandre (Vitali) ainsi que Drago. Celui-ci fixant le nouvel arrangement du bureau, tout en évitant de regarder les autres personnes se trouvant dans la pièce. Harry et Cassandre, eux, fixaient désespérément le sol, n'osant pas regarder les parents Malfoy ou encore Drago, Harry essayant tant bien que mal de calmer son petit ami. Camille prit finalement la parole, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Silence que même les portraits des anciens directeurs n'osaient pas briser, comme si ils attendaient de voir ce qui allait se passer.  
- Bien !Je penses que vous avez quelques doutes , mais avant de me couper dans ma petite histoire , je vous préviens que le premier qui le fera pourrait se prendre un sort dans la tronche. (quel langage !lol)  
Il attendit pour voir ce qui allait suivre, aucune protestation ne se fit entendre, aussi continua t-il :  
- Il y a un certain nombre d'années, un enfant fut enlevé à sa famille  
Tout en disant cela il fixa le couple Malfoy.  
- Oui je parle bien de votre fils, Cassandre.  
Il y eut une petite exclamation de surprise de la part de Drago mais cela n'empêcha pas Camille de continuer...  
- Cet enfant fut donc enlevé par un puissant sorcier, dont le portrait se trouve au dessus de ma tête.  
Dit-il en pointant le portrait de Dumbledore qui le fusiller du regard.  
- Il l'a donc enlevé pour pratiquer diverses expériences sur lui, bref, au bout d'un moment, en ayant mare de faire toujours les mêmes choses, il lui jeta un sort de rajeunissement, qui le fit passer pour un nouveau né. Il envoya l'enfant dans un orphelinat, le faisant passer pour le fils d'un cousin de sa mère, Sirius. Cet enfant grandit donc dans cet affreux orphelinat moldu, où avait vécu le Seigneur des ténèbres lui-même, et arriva le jour où il dut entrer à Poudlard. Sachant que l'enfant pourrait avoir l'occasion de voir son frère, ce cheeerrrr directeur ...  
Il fit une pose pour reprendre son souffle et pour re-pointer Dumbledore du pouce.  
- ..l'envoya Durmstrang, où il fit donc les trois quarts de sa scolarité. Mais ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres étant de retour, il fit la seule chose qu'il cru bon de faire, allier cet enfant doté d'une incroyable puissance, au survivant symbole de la lumière...  
Il porta son regard sur son frère avant de continuer.  
- Le problème c'est qu'il est mort et qu'il n'a donc pas pu contrôler si son plan marchait. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, l'enfant ayant élu domicile chez les moldu du survivant, partit avec lui, pour aller à Godric's Hollow, dans l'ancienne maison des Potter. Là ils y trouvèrent une lettre.  
Il leur tandis l'exemplaire de cette lettre et attendit qu'ils aient finit de la lire puis continua son récit.  
- Ceux-ci, comme mentionné dans la lettre, allèrent à Gringotts où il leur fut expliqué ce que je viens de vous dire. Finalement un des Gobelin m'appela pendant la lecture du testament de Sirius Black et j'ai eut l'honneur de retrouver ses deux garçons attendant sagement dans un des bureaux de la banque. Aussi ne pouvant les laisser là, je les ais emmenés chez moi et ils y sont restés jusqu'à la fin des vacances.  
Il finit ses explications et on put voir les parents regarder leur fils qui avait récemment retrouvé son apparence normale ainsi que son âge. Le fils lui regardait les parents avec une légère appréhension dans le regard. Soudains ni tenant plus Narcissa se leva et alla étreindre son fils aîné, bientôt suivit par son mari, bien qu'avec un peu plus de retenue, et par Drago qui comme son père, ne tenait pas à faire étalage de ses sentiments devant tous les directeurs de Poudlard. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils lâchèrent Cassandre, toujours émus de retrouver le membre manquant de leur famille, si longtemps cherché. Cassandre, lui, rouge comme une tomate, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'autant d'affection, ne savait plus où se mettre. Quant aux deux Potter, ils regardaient la scène avec un grand sourire, tandis que le vieux fou dans son cadre vociférait des insultes qu'on ne pouvait entendre grâce à un sortilège de silence lancé par le nouveau directeur de l'école.


	10. Chapter 10

Tout d'abord Merci pour les Reviews…ça fait très plaisir !!!! donc merci à zaika , Aurelie Malfoy……….. bref voila…

Chapitre 10 : Retour au dortoir….

Les quatre Malfoy et les deux Potter ressortirent du bureau directorial, quelques minutes plus tard. Ils étaient tous de bonne humeur, et celle-ci ne pourrait pas être dégradée par un quelconque incident. C'est donc avec joie qu'ils finirent par se séparer pour la nuit. Ainsi Camille retourna dans ses appartements où l'attendait normalement le Dark Lord ; les parents Malfoy allèrent également dans les leurs, et les trois ados se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir, raconter les derniers évènements au reste de la petite troupe de Serpentards. Sauf que le destin ne leur réservait pas un trajet court et sans encombre… en effet comme par hasard un groupe de préfet vadrouillait dans les couloirs , et comme par hasard un groupe de Gryffondors , entre autre Weasley et Granger … Les deux groupes se stoppèrent à une distance respectable…

Qu'est ce que vous faites là, le couvre feu est passé depuis longtemps …. Commença Granger en lançant un regard noir à Harry et aux deux Malfoy, dont Cassandre avait encore sa main dans celle de Harry… Granger fronça les sourcils en voyant ça…

Dis Potter tu n'étais pas avec Black ???continua t-elle … Harry regarda Cassandre, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais quand il vit son visage, il se rappela ce qu'il c'était passé. Il reporta son attention vers Granger…Mais c'est Drago qui répondit à la préfète en chef.

Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Granger ! Et pour ton information nous étions dans le bureau du directeur … C'est lui qui nous a retenu… renvoya le blondinet à la sang de bourbe. Cassandre, lui se serra un peu plus à Harry, tout en regardant l'échange de paroles…

Laisse nous passer Granger, on n'a pas envie de rester plus longtemps avec toi et ton chien sous les yeux…

Je ne te permet pas Potter ! répliqua le chien de garde en question en sortant sa baguette….

Ron laisse tomber ! s'impatienta Granger en posant sa main sur le bras de son petit ami …

C'est ça Weasmoche écoute ta sang de bourbe ! continua Drago sans se préoccuper des regards noirs des deux Gryffys…

Il força un passage assez facilement emmenant les deux autres jusqu'au dortoir … Ils tracèrent donc jusqu'à la porte dissimulée et entrèrent après avoir prononcé le mot de passe… Il était tard malgré tout et les autres Serpentards étaient déjà montés se coucher, c'est ainsi que les deux blonds et le brun montèrent dans leur chambre. Là ils se séparèrent, Drago alla dans son lit après s'être changé (pas de précisions ! lol), et Harry et Cassandre se dirigèrent vers le lit d'Harry, qu'ils partageaient depuis la rentrée. Ils s'endormir tous les trois assez vite, il faut dire qu'ils avaient eut leur lot d'émotions pour la journée.

Le lendemain leurs réveille matin attitré, j'ai nommais Pansy Parkinson, se fit une joie de leur rappeler qu'ils leurs devaient une explication… Ce que biensur ils leurs donnèrent aussi rapidement que possible pour pouvoir retourner dormir pendant encore quelques heures , ce qui leur fut accordé après un long débat comme quoi c'était bientôt la rentrée…


	11. Chapter 11

Note :

Note :

Tout d'abord merci à tous pour lire ma ou mes fics … 

Juste pour vous annoncez que la suite de mes fics en cour seront uniquement sur mon blog dont l'adresse et dans mon profil…

Encore merci 

Ciao 

Akitokun soma


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour, et bonne année, suite à la trouvaille miraculeuse de mes identifiants, je vous annonce que malheureusement je n'ai pas encore continuer toutes ces fics, par contre étant donné que j'avais perdu ces identifiants, j'ai ouvert un autre compte : Melocanarddebain, où j'ai commencer d'autres fics. Pour ceux que ça intéresse j'essaierais un jour de reprendre toutes ces fics... pas tout de suite... mais un jour! *prions* BREF! Voilà en espérant que vous avez eu de bonnes fêtes...

Akitokun soma


End file.
